Master Hand vs Monster X
Master Hand vs Monster X is episode ? from Death Battle, who features Master Hand from the Smash Bros games, and Monster X from Godzilla. Description Super Smash Bros vs Godzilla! White in the outside, but more powerful in the inside, can Master Hand's Power and Cunning defeat the battle experiences of Monster X? Intro Wiz: Sometimes, someone's outside is not all the full power that he or she has. Boomstick: And these color similar, interior powerful characters, have some of the most powerful versions of their respective franchises Wiz: Master Hand, the creator of the Smash Bros universe Boomstick: And Monster X, the final opponent in the Millennium series, he is Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Master Hand (SSBB SSE Credits theme plays) Wiz: The child is possibly one of the creative species in all of mankind's history, playing with toys, we all have been on that time. Boomstick: I remember that i had those G.I JOE soldiers making them duking it out with the Transformers, it was fun! Wiz: Playing with girls dolls, cars, and action figures, or sometimes, making your toys fighting yourself, with your hand, such as it's the case with Master Hand. (Master Hand theme in Smash 64 plays) Boomstick: This hand is the embodiment of a child's imagination, where he makes a free for all from his "toys" and the champion of those said toys, would have to face Master Hand in a battle, what is his obsession with his creations, why does he make them fight? Wiz: I don't know, maybe is the child's random selection, but that doesn't matter. (SSBB Final Destination theme plays) Boomstick: Master Hand can summon bullets from his fingers, lasers with his fingers, summon a giant ball of dark energy, summon cards, and possibly summon everything. And also he is shown to give a middle finger on the camera, saying F*ck You and launch himself like a rocket. Wiz: But that's not all, when all seems lost, his hand rips apart and transforms into the monster called Master Core. Boomstick: Master Core has in total six forms, Giant, Beast, Edges, Shadow (where he becomes a clone of a toy) and the titular Core version, which can self-destruct, but his most powerful form is the Master Fortress, he has minions in his body, and that form has three weak points. Wiz: Master Hand once had been manipulated by a cosmic monster called Tabuu, and when the former broke free, he failed to defeat the Subspace commander, but he survived him, and that's a Feat because he was able to survive an character stronger than himself, considering Master Hand created a universe, and Tabuu is more powerful than MH, that means that has the durability of two Universes. Boomstick: This guy sounds unstoppable. Wiz: I don't know, he has been beaten by his creations, but that is not considered canon, but maybe that is possibly because in real life, he just got tired of playing with his toys, to play another day, so his weaknesses are Unknown, still, that doesn't mean he is not powerful, and when he "dies" his universe possibly ceases to exist. Master Hand: *Laughs* Monster X Wiz: The Xliens are aliens from outer space that came to have a deal with Earth to make the Universal Defense Force. Boomstick: Buuuuuut... since they were aliens, they did not plan that, and decided to take over the planet, kids, never trust an Alien, and also they controlled the Kaiju of our planet, to fear this race. Wiz: Except Godzilla, who easily defeated the monsters one by one, but the Xliens had a final card, in the form of an asteroid that collapses to earth, containing the most powerful Alien kaiju in all of Godzilla, called Monster X. Boomstick: He fought Godzilla, and they were equally matched, Monster X had the power to shoot beams, who rivaled the Atomic Breath, and all of his physical stats matched all of Godzilla's stats, also since he is a giant, he possesses super strength, and super durability. Wiz: And when all seemed matched, he turned into his more powerful version, Keizer Ghidorah. Boomstick: Although he was not the most powerful Ghidorah ever (that goes to Grand King Ghidorah) he was tremendously powerful. he had Gravity Beams, who thrown its opponent like a ragdoll Wiz: Monster X survived the explosion from the meteorite he came from, that wiped out an entire city, and he almost, ALMOST killed Godzilla. Until the latter has became too powerful with Keizer energy, and beat him to death, which we came to his ultimate weakness, his energy, is vulnerable to him, that's how the King of the Monsters killed him. Boomstick: He is the 3rd most powerful Godzilla enemy and the most powerful alien Kaiju in his respective franchise (Monster X roars) Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are all set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! (A meteor comes down from earth, Godzilla then Breathes the meteorite in, and suddenly it disappears, teleported in the Final Destination, the stone explodes, Monster X descends into the platform in middle of space, then a laughter is heard, and Master Hand appears, challenging the Kaiju) FIGHT! (Monster X shoots Master Hand, but the latter avoids the attack, attacking the back of Monster X, later he gets up grabs Master Hand and tosses him to the air, later the hand attempts to punch X, but the result was a fist bump, later Master Hand gets into a long distance, and shoots bullets, Monster X evades the attack by jumping and later he shots his beams, it turns into a beam and energy bullet battle, until the White Hand shoots his laser beams from his fingers, later he summons cards and picks the Kaiju up) K.-''' (Monster X falls in the air trying to stomp Master Hand, and he succeeds, Master Hand grabs X from the foot and tosses him, and then he summons a Black Ball of energy, and apparently destroying the kaiju, but then some wings are shown, and Keizer Ghidorah appears, he shoots his gravity beams to Master Hand, it reached the target, tossed him back and forth, stomps him and later he grabs him absorbing his energy, but then the white hand is suddenly destroyed, revealing a black swarm, taking form of the Master Core. in his Master Giant form, he grabs Keizer Ghidorah, attacks him relentlessly, shoots his beams from his face and throws him to the ground, and when Ghidorah was about to shoot Master Core, the latter grabbed his neck, and the Kaiju beams targeted to his body, killing him) '''K.O! Results: Boomstick: What a match! Wiz: Although Monster X was more determined, Master Hand bested him in every way, he survived Tabuu's shielding, and yes, Monster X survived an city sized explosion, but that was nothing compared to Master Hand, he was stronger, more durable, more intelligent, more powerful. Boomstick: And when Keizer Ghidorah joined the fray, he almost bested Master Hand, we can just suspect Master Hand's real life mom was calling him for dinner, and when the child got angry, he became Master Core, smashing the Kaiju relentlessly. Wiz: Besides, this series only puts two similar characters into battle, not if the power levels are exact! remember Tracer vs Scout? Boomstick: Looks like Monster X had paled in comparison to his Master... Hand. Wiz: You should work with those puns, The Winner is Master Hand! Coming Next Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! (An Infected green robot flings in the jungle, arriving at a tree, seeing a 15 year old redhead) Lewa: Run before the mask obligates me to damage you, GAAAAAAAAH! (becomes infected again and locks his target from far distances, and later we see a grafitti of an... Muffin...Nuclear Mushroom?) Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Infrared Toa Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles